Stop Bothering Me
by Cyeshinni
Summary: Who would save Yami if he fell into a deep depression that was slowly killing him? YYY Review please!
1. Default Chapter

As I sit in my dark room, I let the silence consume me. I will all thoughts to leave, all sound to stop. I just want to be alone. Why do people keep bothering me? Should I wear a sign that says "Don't bother me"? Would glaring at them make them stop?  
As my music sings in my ears I pull myself farther and farther away from the world. How far do I have to go before people see I don't want to talk to them? I don't want them bothering me.  
At school I ignore all the kids and my friends. I answer the questions the teachers ask and that's it's. Partners, groups, don't even think about it. I am my partners; my group. I hate the kids who bug me about being their partners or to join in their groups.  
I found one of my friends looking at me with a worried expression. Turning around I ignored her and her expression.  
On my way home my friend catches up with me and demands what's wrong. I Turn around and ask her why do people bother me when I want to be alone? Why do people continue nagging?  
'Why would anyone want to be alone?' A small voice asked behind my friend. As I looked, my eyes fall upon a boy who looks just like me but is only a little shorter. 'The silence becomes so loud when you're alone.' He continued.  
He speaks like he's been in the same spot I'm in now. His violet eyes seemed to hold worry for me but I don't understand why. He doesn't even know me. No one does any more.  
'The silence is still comforting to me,' I tell him. 'I like the quiet,' I turn and leave. After walking a few feet I hear my friend call a name I don't recognizes.  
'Yugi!'  
As I turn to see who she's talking to, my eyes fall upon my look- alike crying. He runs to me, wrapping his arms around me, and burying his face in my chest. He mutters something about how he won't let me do this to myself.  
Surprised by his actions, I didn't move or say anything. Slowly my mind returns to me and I put my hands on his shoulders. I pull him away from me as he says,  
'The farther you pull yourself from everyone around you, the less you eat and sleep! You're slowly killing yourself!'  
Shaking my head I tell him he doesn't know what he's talking about and shouldn't get into other peoples problems. I turn and leave my look- alike crying all alone on the sidewalk.  
  
As I try to sleep the image of the boys named Yugi keep returning to my eyes. I can't get him out of my mind and it's making me mad. I vent some anger by punching one of my walls and the house falls silent. As the silence surrounds me, I notice how loud it's becoming.  
It's all that kids fault! If he hadn't pointed it out, I would have never noticed, the same with the food and sleep. I hate how he's right but in my heart I'm scared.  
I haven't gone to school for three days in fear of my look-alike and his tears but I want him to hold me and tell me how to make everything alright.  
On the fourth day around lunch time, a knock on the door forces me from my room. When I open the door I find him standing there. When he recognizes it's me, tears start to fill his pretty violet eyes. I'm about to shut the door in his tear streamed face when something in his eyes makes me stop and stare.  
'Do you finally see what you're doing to yourself?' He asks me. I nod in reply.  
'I listen to the silence and found it becoming louder as the days passed by and I noticed how little food and sleep I am getting. Why did you have to make me see? I like the silence before you pointed that out to me how loud it really is! Now I can't stand it!'  
'I'm sorry,' He said as more tears start pouring from his violet eyes. 'I just didn't want you to go thought the same thing I did, it hurts too much!' He runs and hugs me again as he muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over.  
As I shut the door and lay my hands on his shoulders, I hear my heart thumping loudly, for the first time in a while.  
'I can hear my heart,' I state out loud. He looks up at me with a small smile. 'That's good, right?' He nods in reply.  
'Let me help you out of the darkness.'  
'How can you? The darkness is me as I am it. You can't separate us.'  
'Yes I can,' He says. 'But only if you let me.'  
My knees give way and I fall to the floor. He kneels in front of me and lays his hands softly on my shoulders. As I look into his eyes I feel light surround my heart.  
'Let me lead you out of the darkness, please?'  
'Yes . . . help me out of the darkness, be my light,' I say as I hug him tightly, letting tears fill my eyes and fall. 'Help me from the darkness that has put fear into my heart. Please help me!'  
He softly strokes my back as he holds me, letting me cry me heart out. Tears still fall from his eyes but their tears of joy now.  
'Be my guide,' I mutter quietly against his chest. 'Be my light . . . Yugi.' 


	2. Author's notes

Hey everyone! This is Cyeshinni and I just want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I'm sorry to tell some of you that I had/have no plan in writing for this story. I just can't think of anything that could continue well with the story. If you have any ideas or thoughts I would love to hear them! You can e-mail me or review this story again with your thoughts. All and any ideas/thoughts are welcome!  
  
Later Everyone, Cyeshinni 


End file.
